<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can feel you in my blood like a flood by Estelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046519">I can feel you in my blood like a flood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle'>Estelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames Month [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the inception job, Eames invites Arthur to a bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames Month [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can feel you in my blood like a flood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://arthureamesmonth.tumblr.com/">arthureamesmonth</a> week 1: Historical/Future</p>
<p>The title is from Lights Up by BANNERS since that was one of the prompts too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have really done it. Shaking his head, Arthus leaves the airport, half of him still in disbelief, the other half just giddy with excitement that they have actually pulled off inception.<br/>
So when he finds that the crumbled note that Eames has slipped into his pocket when passing him at baggage claim - pretending to be subtle about it, and Arthur pretending not to notice - contains just an address, he goes without hesitation.<br/>
It turns out to be a bar, an unassuming little place that Arthur normally would have passed without a second glance.<br/>
But when he steps inside, it feels like he has entered a different world. The bar is an authentic replication of a 1920’s speakeasy, with a long wooden bar, a few tables at the side, all occupied by people in more or less accurate clothing, and a woman in flapper dress crooning a soft jazz song into a microphone on a small stage.<br/>
Unsurprisingly, he finds Eames at the bar, and when he spots him, he turns to Arthur with a  wide smile.<br/>
“Darling, you came!”<br/>
Arthur shrugs. “We do have reason to celebrate, don’t we?”<br/>
“Certainly.”<br/>
Eames hands him a glass of whiskey, and Arthur leans on the bar, a lot closer to Eames than necessary.<br/>
They clink their glasses together, and there’s a moment where they’re just smiling at each other, Arthur distinctly aware of how out of character this is for him. But since he is still feeling excited with their success, he can’t really bring himself to care.<br/>
Taking a sip of his drink eventually, he looks around the bar again. “Interesting place.”<br/>
Eames grins. “I know. Found it quite by accident and thought you might like it.”<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
Arthur bumps their shoulders together, and Eames leanes even closer, taking Arthur’s hand and intertwining their fingers, and Arthur lets him.<br/>
After a moment of comfortable silence, Eames asks: “So, what’s next?”<br/>
“I was thinking of taking a vacation”, he answers, and Eames raises his eyebrows, his surprise evident.<br/>
“Really? Can’t imagine you on a beach somewhere.”<br/>
Arthus grins. “I never said anything about a beach. But if you don’t believe that I’m <i>excellent</i> at vacationing, why don’t you join me?”<br/>
Eames looks speechless for a moment.<br/>
“Darling, you have about 10 seconds to stop me from kissing you.”<br/>
Leaning in, Arthur murmurs: “And why would I do that?”, before their lips touch.<br/>
Eames’ mouth is soft and warm against his, and he has always thought that their first kiss would be fast and hard, stemming from the passion of a fight, but this is infinitely better.<br/>
It’s slow and careful, Eames kissing him like he is something precious and cherished, and Arthur thinks that if this is how he feels, their future is looking very bright indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>